Kuzumos
Kuzumos Cratos Kuz was a great Saiyan leader and warrior ancestor of the Kuz Clan. He is father of Kuzoh, grandfather to Lord Kuzon, best known as great-grandfather to [[Kuzon|'Kuzon']]. Kuzumos was a very respected and strong fighter and leader who thrived for the advancement of his race away from their barbarity and into an educated, civilized society. Though his wishes never came true, his legacy still remains, especially in his clan. The Journal of Kuzumos is a first-person story of his life. 'Biography' Rough childhood Being born in a rock hut in Kuzuk's Landing on Planet Plant in Age 613 to [[Kuzon (Kuzcestor)|'Kuzon']]' '(570-632), Kuzumos was the youngest of 18 children. Kuzumos was descended from the great Kuzumus who fought space beasts in the 400s, and grandson of Kuzik who first landed on Planet Plant and established the clan parish. Kuzumos had an interest in history as a child and loved to study arithmetic. However, this was considered not Saiyan-like and something of Tuffles, and against his father's likings, who wanted his children to be tough tradesmen and battlers. Kuzumos became very sick as a child, nearly dying, but he defeated it and it pushed him to become stronger. His siblings were not so lucky. Kuzumos would find wisdom and insight from his very old grandfather Kuzik, who was a farmer and herbalist, which kept him healthy and aging graciously. He passed down stories of the clan to him, which kindled his interest in family history. Kuzik died at age 115 in 626. Adulthood - Drought, Famine, Marrying Under the eye of his father, Kuzumos and many of his brothers began working on large plantation farms to earn money and trade skills. It was extremely rough work, with the naturally hot atmosphere of the deserts, dry ground, and common famines/hardships. During this, he would be intimidated and get in fights with superiors or other workers. Kuzumos kept a journal in which he detailed his plight and envisioned a proper education system for Saiyans similar to that of the Tuffles. This became known as the Great Drought, the largest the Saiyans had encountered in their eighty years on Plant. It killed thousands of Saiyans, including his father. The constant struggles of rival Saiyan raiders and groups invading and stealing food and killing their people angered Kuzumos. At age 19 in 632, he formed his own group of fighters and vigilantes which became quite popular as tensions rose, which lead into many bloody battles and fights over land and resources. It became known as the Bloody Bandits, meant to strike fear. One of its biggest rivals were the Black Furs. Kuzumos quickly became a tough, rough, hardened warrior, pushing himself to his limit, and creating his own strategies and methods, crafting him into a good leader. He was decisive and never made a bad move. He essentially became the chief speaker for the village and held councils regularly for insight. Soon, the Great Drought had passed and things looked up. Kuzumos married his first wife, Naleska, in 640. They bore two surviving children; Kuzelana and Kuzfor, before she died in childbirth. He then married Oreana in 660, bearing three more children; Kuzal, Kuzob, and Kuzas. He later married Ololas in 675, bearing two children, [[Kuzoh|'Kuzoh']] and Kuzias. Later life As the Bloody Bandits expanded and grew, Kuzumos negotiated several treaties and armistices between tribes. Some rival tribes and groups considered these unfair and wanted Kuzumos dead. He never stopped in his works, but did settle down a bit as he aged and raised his children. He was particularly close to son Kuzoh, who he passed down much of his wisdom to. Kuzumos settled down but never stopped. In 708, Kuzumos suddenly died of an unknown death (presumed to be a disease). There was a lot of controversy around his death, as there appeared to be no physical damage, but Saiyan doctors were poor and didn't do full examinations. It was most likely poison that was his death, planned by foreign Saiyans from other lands who wanted him dead. His legacy lives on.Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Saiyans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter